Revelation
by regertz
Summary: -A shortie...Buffy learns the truth about her friends and family...  Continued in a manner of speaking in "Duh, Prisoner..."


Revelation...

Just a little fun fragment...

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Josh Whedon, Mutant

Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

PG-13...

"This is...So great..." a beaming Dawn eyed her sis...

William and his soul...You and him at last...

And now you can be happy, Buffy...she patted her...

Buffy wanly nodded...From where she sat on the couch, looking around...

To the chair where Will sat, smiling at her...

And at the old gang...Xander, Anya, a returned and recovered Willow, Giles...

All of whom smiled back...

"Isn't time you were happy?..." Dawn noted...

Time you gave up Slaying to me...And went and sought some happiness and peace

for yourself with William here...she indicated him...

"Yes, Buffy...Lets find ourselves some joy and peace at last..." Will nodded,

beaming gently at her...

Yes...she nodded...Peace at last...

"You'd have very good reasons for resigning, right Buffy...?" Dawn eyed her...

"I haven't...Resigned..." Buffy stared at her...Looking a bit...

No...Of course not...Giles smiled at her...

No...Certainly not...Dawn agreed...

But you would have good reasons to resign...Wouldn't you...? she noted...

Yeah...Buffy sighed...

"Well...Why don't you tell us Buffy?...Tell us the good reasons you would have

to resign..." Dawn beamed at her...

Then take Will and go find peace...she patted her...

"Just tell us...Why would you resign?..."

The others still smiled...But there was something in their eyes...

Resign?...Buffy looked around at them...

"Yes, pet..." Will nodded...

Tell us...And then we can go...Together...And find happiness and peace...

"It'll be like Heaven again..." he noted...

Remember Heaven...Buffy?...Dawn smiled...

"Just tell us...Why..."

Why did you resign?...Dawn stared at her sis intently...

Why?...I...

Wait...This isn't...Right...Buffy glared at her sis...And rose, staggering...

"Wait, pet..." Will rose to stop her as she stumbled toward the door...

Stop her...Dawn called in a firm voice...A British accented voice...

Xander and Anya blocked the way...She turned to see Willow eyeing her...

"Willow...? Are you doing this?..."

"Doing what, Buf?..." Willow smiled at her...

"What is wrong my dear...?" Giles came over to her...

She threw him back...And grabbed at Xander, tossing him back at Willow and

Dawn, now moving up...

And reached the door, forcing it open to find two goons standing outside...

"Seize her!..." Dawn cried...

Inside, Will backed away from the daylight entering...

So...He is a vampire...Buffy blinked at him...Tossing aside the goons as she

ran out into the sunlight...

Dawn picked up a strange-looking phone...One that might have been considered

high-tech in the late 60s or early 70s...

Supervisor here...A clipped voice answered...

"Orange alert..." she hissed...

Right...the voice replied...

"No physical harm..." Dawn insisted into the phone, eyeing the others as Anya

helped the rather staggered Xander up...

Rover has been programmed for minimal action, the Supervisor assured her...

Very well...she lowered the phone...Eyeing Giles and Will...Who now came over

to her...

"You assured me this little project would break her..." Dawn angrily noted...

The Council will hear of this, Giles...Your failure with our Slayer will not be

tolerated again...

"She was on the edge...You saw her...Ready to tell us..." Giles insisted...

Mate...Spike grinned at the Watcher...She was nowhere near it...

This Slayer will never cave into the Council...

"How unfortunate for you...William..." Dawn sneered at him...

It's only the relationship you managed to forge with her over the last years

since we brought her here that's kept you alive since the Initiative handed you

over to us...she noted...

The phone rang...She picked it up...

Yes...Excellent...Well done, Supervisor...And is she?...

"Good..." she nodded...Have her brought here...

Get out...All of you...she glared at the others...

"Your link to the Slayer was my idea..." Giles insisted...Based on my

psychological evaluation of her emotional need for a young sister...daughter...

Enough...She waved him out...The others excepting Willow following...

"Protectiveness...? Dawny?..." Willow smiled coldly at her...

Offhand I'd say you've gone and lost that old emotional detachment...

The General will not be pleased to hear this...

And it contrasts so poorly with the rest of us...Who've been the Slayer's

"friends" and "family" since her call...

She's worth delicate handling...Dawn frowned at Willow...She has a future with

us...If we can break her...

"I'd say...What I've said before...The Council has over-rated this

renegade...And she'll never return to Slaying for them...Or for the General..."

Willow eyed her...

Even staging her death and resurrection couldn't do it...What made you agree

this romantic nonsense with old William the Bloody here...she sneered at

Will...Would ever break her?...

"Get...Out..." Dawn ordered...

Willow sneered and left as two guards brought a dazed Buffy in...

"Be seeing you...Buf..." Willow grinned as she left...

And you, go...Dawn turned to William...Who sneered at her and swaggered to the

basement stairs...

Be seeing you...he smiled...

Dawn eyed the battered former Slayer coolly...

"I...Know...What...This...Is..." Buffy gasped...

I...Was...Brought...Here...After Mom died...When I tried to leave

Slaying...Leave Sunnydale...

The Village...

"Dawn...Please..." she raised her head...

Dawn came over, taking her chin...

"Will you never learn...Number Five?" As she pinned a large Number 2 ribbon

onto her blouse...

And rising, went to the door of the "Summers house"...

The door opened, held by a tiny, very dignified butler... martial music blaring

in from outside...As a strange parade of gaily dressed but almost robotic

Villagers moved past the open door...


End file.
